Modern internal combustion engines must meet stringent emission standards that include limits on the amount of soot and nitrogen oxides (NOx) that may be emitted to the atmosphere. Many engines now utilize aftertreatment systems to reduce emissions to regulatory levels before release to the atmosphere. Such aftertreatment systems may operate most effectively within a certain internal temperature range, and particularly above a minimum internal temperature. However, the temperature of an aftertreatment system may be outside of the desired operating temperature range, especially upon startup of the engine and under certain engine operating conditions when load on the engine is diminished. Therefore, a need remains for systems, apparatuses, and methods to maintain the temperature of aftertreatment systems within a desired temperature range.